Thanos MCU
"In time, you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so des perately that you're'' right, yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives."'' :: ―Thanos : : "Flesh is weak. Weakness must be cast aside for the sake of power." :: ―Thanos : : "Your politics bore me. Your demeanor is that of a pouty child. And apparently, you alienated my favorite daughter, Gamora. I shall honor our agreement, Kree if you bring me the Orb. But return to me again empty handed and I will bathe the stairways in your blood." :: ―Thanos to Ronan the Accuser :: You're strong...but I could snap my fingers...and you'd all cease to exist." :: ―Thanos to Iron Man, Spider-Man, Doctor Strange, Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer and Mantis Thanos, referred to as the Dark Lord by his most loyal underlings and the Mad Titan by the galactic community, is a powerful Titan warlord who rules over a distant region of space and commands two massive armies, known as the Chitauri and the Outriders. His own main objective is to obtain the Infinity Stones to harness their power to destroy the universe, and his desire to achieve this goal is what led him to forge deals with Loki and Ronan the Accuser in their respective campaigns against Earth and Xandar, as seen in his promising to aid them in exchange for an Infinity Stone. Both of these new alliances cost Thanos much of his resources, including one of the stones and the loyalty of his two daughters, Gamora and Nebula, and inadvertently resulted in the formation of the two superhero groups: the Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy. Fed up with these failures of his servants, Thanos has opted to seek out the six Infinity Stones himself. : "Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe. But this... does put a smile on my face." : ―Thanos Thanos is nothing less than the ultimate personification of sadism, cruelty, megalomania, infinite destruction, death, power, and madness as shown by his searching for the Infinity Stones with the apparent goal of controlling all of existence. He desired to use the Tesseract to look beyond the known worlds to find greater ones that it would unveil. He is also relentless as seen by finding children to take as his own so he can raise them as assassins while forcing them to watch as he murders their families and highly intimidating, as Ronan the Accuser was visibly fearful in his presence and Loki doing so at the mere mention of him, as well as being able to command the Chitauri and Outrider armies, both being highly savage and powerful creatures, unchallenged. He is unforgiving of failures; The Other warned Loki that he would know a new kind of pain if he did not give them the Tesseract, Thanos threatened to bathe the starways in Ronan's blood if he failed to deliver the Orb and forbade Gamora from rescuing Nebula when the latter fell into a trap whilst on a mission in the Cloud Tombs of Praxius. He has little to no regard for his followers, showing absolutely no empathy when Ronan killed The Other and referring to Gamora as his "favorite daughter," even with Nebula present. He inspires no love, as he is despised by his own "daughters," Gamora and Nebula. Raising them in a brutal way, Thanos would pit them against each other in the hope that Nebula would beat Gamora; however, when Nebula lost, he would remove parts of her in order to make her stronger, taking her apart piece by piece and replacing her with artificial limbs and organs so she would be able to defeat her sister. He is also manipulative and mistrustful, sending Ronan to retrieve the Orb for him and not telling him that it contained an Infinity Stone. He keeps a low profile, lurking in the shadows and making others do his work for him. However, he is fully willing to take action when necessary or having had his patience pushed to its limits, as after both of his alliances backfired, he decided to hunt for the Infinity Stones himself. He is also highly confident, to the point of borderline arrogance, as he was shown to be smiling when The Other told him challenging the Avengers would be like courting Death. He was even unfazed at the idea of Ronan powered by the Power Stone coming after him despite knowing well that Ronan was already very powerful even without the Stone and the fact that he was backed up by Nebula who had betrayed him, displaying only anger at the betrayal. He also smiled confidently after deciding to hunt for the Infinity Stones himself. Whilst he claims his mission of “balancing the universe” puts him above pleasure or enjoyment, Thanos ultimately considers his quest for the Infinity Stones and the attempts of the Avengers to stop him “fun” and “put a smile on his face." Even though he was shunned by his own people for a hideous mutation he bore, he ultimately cared for them even though he was ostracized. His plan for saving his homeworld was rejected and thus lead to the fall of his race. This incident would have presumably turned him into the being he is now today and the hardships he suffered might have been the reason he tortured Gamora and Nebula and not actually caring for them. Despite his malicious and dark nature, Thanos believes that he was born with only one destiny: to save the universe from itself. He speaks of wanting to wipe out half of the universe to create balance, even stating that half of humanity will be spared from destruction. : He did it..." : ―Nebula Almost immediately after completing the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos was engaged by Thor. Shooting an energy beam at the Asgardian, Thor managed to deflect the blast with Stormbreaker as he charged at him, successfully lodging the axe part of the weapon into his chest. Despite being severely wounded, Thanos is undeterred, musing to Thor that he should have aimed for his head, as he weakly activates the Infinity Gauntlet. Before Thor can react, Thanos snaps his fingers, releasing a burst of light. When the light fades, Thanos is mysteriously healed and in a landscape where he meets a young Gamora and when she asked him the cost of his goal, he solemnly said it cost him everything. Thanos then teleported to another planet as his goal to wipe out half the life of the universe unfolded. Having at last accomplished his objective, Thanos sat to enjoy a sunset.1 After equipping the Infinity Gauntlet into his left arm, combined with his already immesurable power, Thanos was able to safely harness the power of all the six Infinity Stones, gaining dominion over the fabrics of reality the stones represented as well as becoming so powerful that he was able to destroy half of life in the Universe by just snapping his fingers. * Energy Manipulation: After inserting the Power Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos is granted the stone's power to project extremely powerful purple, fire-like energy in many forms. In addition to projecting energy attacks, Thanos can also unleash the destructive energy of the Power Stone upon planets such as Xandar to destroy them and charge objects to quickly destroy it, as he did to the Statesman causing it to explode shortly after. ** Force Field Generation: Using the same energy from the Power stone, Thanos could generate extremely strong force fields capable of easily deflecting repulsor beams from Iron Man in his Mark XLVIII and instantly vaporizing bullets upon contact. ** Energy Beams: Thanos can unleash powerful energy beams using the energy of the Power Stone, as he did when he fought in Titan. ** Energy Shockwave: Thanos was able to project an omnidirectional shockwave of energy using the Power Stone that easily knocked down many of his opposers when he went to retrieve the Mind Stone. * Regenerative Powers: Upon completing the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos appears to be able to use it to instantly heal any of his wounds, as upon activating the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos healed instantly from the severe injury Thor dealt to him with Stormbreaker and any other injury he sustained from fighting the Avengers. * Telekinesis: After inserting the Space Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos gains vast telekinetic powers, to the point that he was capable of ripping apart portions of Titan's moon and hurling them as meteors. He can also effortlessly levitate and throw many heavy objects, as he easily interfered with War Machine's flight by holding him down with large amounts of debris, as well as casually throw and restrain others with his telekinesis, as he easily sent Okoye to the ground before she had a chance to attack him with her spear. * Portal Creation: After inserting the Space Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos is granted the power to open gateways to any part of the universe, effortlessly going to Titan and later Wakanda without the need for a spaceship. ** Vortex Creation: Using the Space stone, Thanos made a small but devastating vortex that gathered up everything it's path, it was sent flying towards Doctor Strange. However, Strange was swiftly capable of transmuting it into a harmless substance. * Time Manipulation: After inserting the Time Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos is granted the stone's tremendous powers over time. His skill in using the Time Stone's powers appears to be noticeably more refined than Doctor Strange, as while the latter could only make a false version of the stolen pages of the Book of Cagliostro and could not made it real, Thanos was able to both resurrect Vision and recreate the Mind Stone by rewinding time prior to Vision's destruction, even after Wanda had destroyed both. * Reality Manipulation: After inserting the Reality Stone into his Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos is granted the stone's dominion over reality itself, allowing him to warp reality to a great extent to achieve numerous, powerful effects. ** Illusion Conjuration: Thanos can use the Reality Stone to alter reality to create realistic illusions, as he created a vivid hallucination to fool Gamora, Starlord, Drax and Mantis into believing that he was torturing the Collector for the Reality Stone while in actuality he had already acquired it and had killed the Collector before they arrived in order to ambush them. ** Matter Transmutation: He can use the Reality Stone to transmute matter to such a molcecular extent that he showed the capability to easily transform weapons into harmless substances, as he instantly turned Star-Lord's ammo within his gun into a flock of bubbles before he had a chance to shoot and did the same with Gamora's sword before she attempted to kill herself. ** Earth Manipulation: Thanos also can use the Reality Stone to manipulate the earth, as he easily made large concrete pillars rise from the ground to keep Black Widow in place. ** Dematerialization: He is capable of using the Reality Stone to dematerialize any object, as he easily made the Hulkbuster dissapear off Bruce when he tried to attack him. * Death Inducement: With the combined powers of all of the Infinity Stones and by just snapping his fingers, Thanos was able to destroy half of life the universe, including the majority of the Avengers, by mortifyingly disintegrating into ash. Category:Characters Category:MCU Category:Villains Category:Updates needed